Character Creation
The character sheets are typically based on Google Sheets. This is the basis of how stats, personality, and notes are written down. Ask the GM for access to a central character sheet page. Once on, duplicate the template. The template will often change with time since the Saveenic System is never truly finished. The first aspect that should be changed is the Name and Description Box. Fill it in with general information about who you think your going to be playing. This could be physical aspects, personality traits, or quirks. Remember, more than just numbers are stored on a character sheet, this is where the person you want to play resides in all those hours when your not thinking about them, it's there to remind you who your playing. Don't skimp out on notes and quirks and regret it later when all you know is how strong they are. Next is Base Stats. These are going to be used in nearly every roll you ever make. You begin at character creation with 30 points to divide between Flesh Mind and Heart, the three primary stats. Only rule is you cannot have less than 4 points in any stat. This means you could run with a Flesh of 4, a Mind of 4, and a Heart of 22. This kind of character would be able to start a revolution but die to a paper cut or a rubix cube. Why? These stats are both what you roll with, and you barrier for damage. They each have an area in which they are used. It breaks down roughly like this. * Flesh : Bulk and strength. Speed and durability. Flesh lets you both take and deal physical hits as well as perform athletic feats. * Mind : Perceptive and Saveenic. Clever and Logical. Anything having to do with creative or mental action like engineering or Saveenic powers. * Heart : Caring and boasting. Lying and soothing. All things people fall under Heart whether it be good or bad. Resisting seeing a loved one die or rousing a crowd to revolution. Skills are typically what are created next. First off, no, there is no complete list. After years of play new skills are still being made with every new character. They can be as broad as Solid Manipulation or as niche as Glass Blowing. They don't even have to be direct telling of what the skill does. Many times a metaphor is more telling than a description like instead of saying "People Manipulation" one could have "My Field of Puppets". A skill name can narrow or broaden a skill making it a powerful diverse or specialized tool that speaks measures more than simply "Punching". It's an eye into how your character views how they act. A certainly non-exclusive list of some examples would be. * Sound Fabrication * Acrobatics * Hold Down the Fort * Atmospheric Specialist * Evasive maneuvers * Tactical Retreat * Saveenic Awareness * Music * Interrogating You will get used to what is and what isn't a skill with time. It's something broad enough that you will use it, and something narrow enough you won't always use it. Have fun. Add a skill or two that is way outside the norm, you never know where quirks might land you. Techniques are an extension of Skills. For every skill there is a Tech and for every Tech there is a Skill. The first Skill should line up with your first Tech. Techs are how you do your skill. If your skill is "Rootin' and Tootin' but mostly Shootin'", you might have a specialty in "Heavy Revolvers" for instance. Or your Light Manip Skill might be name "Now You See Me" and your Tech might be "Now You Don't". Be afraid or being normal. Very afraid. Normal won't get you killed but by-golly will it get you ignored. Next would be your Inventory. Typically a campaign starts out with 3 leveled items per character. A Leveled Item is one that is actually used in a roll. So this might be your gun or your Hyper-Ceramic Plated Vest. Usually it is one lvl 10 item with two lvl 5 items. But a GM can change that at the beginning or make a deal with a player to take away a few flesh in exchange for extra points in a robotic arm. Typically 10 should be the max for a new characters items. Next are Virtues and Vices. A Virtue is a phrase or idea that represents something helpful about your character. An aspect about who you are that helps you in certain rolls or in explaining why to your fellow players that you think a certain way. This could be "Relatable to the Weak" or "Performs well when my life is in danger" or "I'll do anything for a friend". Sometimes they might get you in trouble but they will never negatively effect your roles. You don't have to act by them if the circumstance makes sense. A Vice is the opposite. Something bad about who you are or that would hurt your rolls. Like "My left leg is numb from the battle of Red Sky" or "I can't stand the poor". Lastly are stunts. These are where for just a moment you get to be the badass and break the rules. "Once per session I can kill anyone who insults my family name". This means, with no rolls, under specific circumstances a OPS instakill. Or "Once per session find and take the most important hidden thing in my immediate surroundings". It's a bypass of a roll once per session in certain circumstances. Or it can be a passive bonus like "When my friends are in danger I get a +5 to shooting". It can be used as often as it comes up, many times in a row. One stunt per player at character creation. That is mostly it. When rolling in roll20 just hit the macro and fill in the applicable stats. Don't be afraid to ask your GM, that's what they are there for!